ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Event 2014
}}The Easter 2014 event is a seasonal event that is taking place since 4 April 2014. In this event, players can capture dragons and raise them as pets. Easter Battle The main feature of the event. Players have to get a complete set of dragon balls to battle a dragon(depending on which dragon balls). Then, players can capture the dragon using a Seal Real (which are obtainable from Daily Logins, Easter Gacha or the Shop) but have to meet the capturable range first. If you are successful in capturing the dragon, you can get the dragon as a pet and random pet foods. However, if you are unsuccessful, you can get random dragon balls back and also random pet foods. There are 3 difficulty modes which you can choose to battle the dragons. Easy mode: Range of capturable HP: 25% Available capture reminder(HP bar to show you where is the capturable HP range) Cost : 50 Tokens Medium mode: Range of capturable HP: 15% Available capture reminder Cost: 50000 Gold Difficult mode: Range of capturable HP: 5% No capture reminder Cost: Free Dragons Here are the list of dragons (from left to right). *Evil Clown Dragon *Snow Blue Dragon *Thunder Triple Dragon *Earth Dragon Turtle *Inferno Chains Dragon Easter Gacha The Easter Gacha is a lottery. You have to insert Easter coins or Tokens to get a prize until June 19 2014. On June 19 2014, the Easter Gacha has been changed. List of Prizes (Before June 19 2014) The following are the lists of prizes players can earn from the Easter Gacha before the June 19 update. First Prizes *Secret Scroll of Wisdom *Ninja Emblem Second Prizes *Aries Tunic *Aries Style *Moai Mask *Easter Bunny Mask *Rapa Nui Tunic *Easter Egg Toothed Club *Rapa Nui Hammer *Carrot Saw *Ninja Bunny Doll *Moai Flagon *Kinjutsu: Bunny Girl Transformation *Wolf Fists' Attack *Kinjutsu: Mega-Ton Smasher *Bunny Rampage *Easter Egg (Pet) *Itikura (Pet) *Freeze Grain Great Sword *Swallow Soul Sickle *Easter Starry Boxing Glove *Flaming Steal Zanto *Lava Broadsword *Iron Blade Zantetsu *Limited Hairstyle for Easter 2010 *Easter 2011 Limited Edition *2012 Egg Hunting Event Hairstyle *Easter Classic Suit *Funny Bunny Wear *Egg Hunter Outfit *Carrot Launcher *Egg Hunter Basket *Dual Blade of Fire *Soul Capturing Hammer *100 Tokens *50 Tokens Third Prizes *Magical Easter Eggs *Energy Banana *Energy Apple *Energy Orange *Energy Watermelon *25 Tokens *20 Tokens *10 Tokens *5 Tokens *Seal Real *Dragon Ball (Any type) *2 Easter Coins *3 Easter Coins *10 Easter Coins *Futomaki Sushi *Military HP Medicine *Advance Military HP Medicine *Elite Military HP Medicine *Secret Military HP Medicine *Military CP Medicine *Advance Military CP Medicine *Elite Military CP Medicine *Secret Military CP Medicine *Forbidden Rune Medicine *Advance Forbidden Rune Medicine *Elite Forbidden Rune Medicine *Secret Forbidden Rune Medicine *Green Pepper Gan *Red Pepper Gan *Black Pepper Gan *Mini Talent Pill *Small Talent Pill *Medium Talent Pill *Large Talent Pill *Special Talent Pill *Sage Talent Pill List of Prizes (Since June 19 2014) The following are the lists of prizes players can earn from the Easter Gacha after the June 19 update. The lists are incomplete. 'Normal' *10 Tokens *5 Tokens *Easter Coins *Seal Real *Pet Food *Military HP Medicine *Military CP Medicine *Forbidden Rune Medicine *Green Pepper Gan *Red Pepper Gan *Black Pepper Gan *Mini Talent Pill *Kari Badge *Dragon Ball (Any Type) 'Advanced (Incomplete)' Pet Combination This is a new feature available at the Pet Shop. Players are to select 2 combinable pets (the dragons) and meet the combination requirements (Selected pets are to reach Level 20 and have 100 MP) before starting the combination process. Pets can get MP(also known as Maturity Points) by being fed Pet Foods (such as Energy Apple, Energy Banana, Energy Orange, Energy Watermelons and Easter Eggs). The energy fruits can be obtained from Easter Battles,Hunting House, Daily Login or the Easter Gacha while the Easter Eggs can be obtained by the Shop using 25 Tokens. Each pet foods give a different number of MP. Combination Process 100000/150000 Gold is required for the combination process. If the combination process is successful, players can get their combined dragon pets. However, if the combination process is unsuccessful, players can get back their dragon pets but with their MP back to 50. The combined dragon pets you get are random, you may receive a basic dragon pet or a combined dragon pet.infobox-last event Category:Seasonal Events